Saving Mates
by Krissy4
Summary: Demeter is captured. When the Toms to go save her they end up bringing more then one Queen back to the Tribe.
1. Taken

_A tall red Tom walked out and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked down the hall with an air of importance. He saw another Tom, younger then him, sitting against the wall obediently waiting._

_"You can see her" he sneered as he walked by him. The younger Tom stood up as the red one turned the corner. He went to the room where the first one exited and walked inside. A small Queen was curled up in a corner and the room smelled strongly of the Ginger cat. His stomach began to churn as he called her. She looked up at him with shinning eyes, her face slightly bruised and cut. His stomach full out plummeted as he fell to the ground, hugging the Queen. He felt her hot tears on his chest as his own fell from his eyes. He began to rock the two of them back and forth._

_"I'm sorry" He said, repeating himself over and over again. "I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

"I'm sorry" Mungojerrie cried out into the darkness of his box. Tears were falling from the corner of his eyes as the scenes from his nightmare continued to play though his mind. It was a nightmare he relived one too many times over the past year and a half. He rolled over on the pile of blankets and looked at the extra room beside him.

"Why can't you be here" he asked no one as he ran a paw gently over it. Tears teased his eyes again as he wiped them away furiously. "Because of me. It's my fault that you aren't here. I'm sorry..."

He breathed deeply, trying to calm him down when he tasted something putrid in the air. He began to sniff and he recognized the smell at once. He prayed that he was going crazy, that the scent of the red Tom that filled the room wasn't in the air but it was. Macavity was here.

He climbed out of his box and in to the rising sun. A few cats and kittens were running about the Junkyard they called 'Home'. He noticed a small clump of older cats standing beside the Tire talking in hushed voices with their head bent low. He walked over to them, stopping to talk with some kittens as he always did. It was obvious to him what has happened and it was also obvious that the elders didn't want the kittens to know. They never did tell the kittens about what happened, but somehow, no matter how normal they acted, they'd figured it out.

"Mungojerrie" A tall silver tabby called. "Good Morning"

"Morning Munkustrap. What happened here?" Mungojerrie said, playing the fool. He couldn't let the other know that he knew...

"Macavity was here last night" Munkustrap said in a hushed voice. "We can't find Demeter; we think that he catnapped her."

"What" Mungojerrie gasped as Bombalurina heaved a sob. He knew that Macavity was here but he didn't think that he had taken anyone.

"Some of us are going to go get her. If you want to come that is" Alonzo offered. "You don't have to though if you don't want to."

"Is there anyone staying behind with the Queens" Mungojerrie asked.

"Skimbleshanks, Admetus and Plato. Coricopat is still at home so he'll be able to help when he gets here." Alonzo said. "It's Munkustrap, Tugger and I that are going so far."

"That's not nearly enough to take on Macavity and bring her home safely..." Mungojerrie contemplated out loud. He mentally cursed; it would be going against his job but he couldn't let them face danger alone. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you Mungo" Munkustrap said as he laid his paw on the calico's shoulder. "We'll be heading out in a few minutes."

Mungo nodded absent mindly as he went back to talking with some of the kittens. Munkustrap motioned for him not long after. Mungojerrie excused himself by claiming he was off to do 'Tom Stuff' and joined the other three Jellicles. Mungo stayed in the back of the pack, pretending that he didn't know how to get to Macavity's. He allowed himself to blindly follow the others as Munkustrap voiced his concern for his Mate's safety.

"I'm worried about my Mate too" Mungojerrie said quietly.

"What," Munkustrap asked.

"I said... 'We're worried about her too'" Mungojerrie said, lying to the Second-in-Command. It was a second nature. _'It's probably better if they didn't know anyways.'_ They approached the rundown building on the Fish Market and slinked inside. A good spot to bring the cats he captured. The strong smell of fish covered up the smell of cats and made it harder to find who you were looking for. Unless you knew where to go. Munkustrap seemed to know where about he should be and lead them down several hallways to the 'Master Room', as indicated on the wooden door; etched in with claws. Munkustrap pushed the door open and revealed Macavity sitting upon a large pile of pillows in one corner and a golden Queen, Demeter, sitting the other one.

Macavity lifted his head up off the pillows and looked at the Toms in his doorway. "Take her."

"What?" Rum Tum Tugger asked, taken back.

"I told you to take her. I'm bored of her... She put up too much of a fight bringing her here and simply tired me out" Macavity said lazily.

"Are you alright," Munkustrap asked as he helped Demeter to her feet.

"He didn't even touch me" she breathed as she gave the Napoleon of Crime a sideways glance.

"Don't complain," Munkustrap advised as they turned to leave.

"Mungojerrie" Macavity cried delightedly as he spotted the calico cat. "Leaving already? I was just about to have one of my_ friends _over. I figured _you'd like to see her_. You should stay too Munkustrap, unless you'd rather that Demeter stayed instead."

"Alonzo, Tugger, bring Demeter home" Munkustrap ordered, clearly not wanting to hear them protest, as the other three left. He walked up to Mungojerrie and looked at him; almost as if he wanted an answer. Mungojerrie shrugged his shoulders and began looking around the room; trying to figure out what Macavity was up to.

"Get your filthy paws off of me!"

"And there she is now" Macavity smiled as he walked to the door, a giddy-ish bounce was in his step. "Release her you fools. She knows the consequences more then all of you do." He barked into the hallways before his voice became sweet. "And how are you this fine morning?"

"Put a sock in it Macavity" a Queen ordered. "What do you want?"

Macavity led in a calico Queen by her paws and brought her to the opposite side of the room. Mungojerrie felt his stomach turn again and his eyes opened slightly wider then usual, even though he was trying not to let them. Munkustrap began looking between the calico Tom and Queen, trying to piece it together.

"I just wanted you to meet some of my friends" Macavity explained.

"Now you're trying to use me on them? You're a disgusting excuse for a Pollicle! I hate you so much you-" She rambled before gasping. Macavity noticeably tightened his grip on her paw and was glaring at her.

"I think that you will like them" he hissed as he turned her around so that her back was no longer facing them. Her eyes grew soft as her face fell. Munkustrap looked between the two, who were wearing identical expression. "You like? Why don't you go give them a hug? And start with the calico."

The Queen didn't move from her spot, instead she looked down at the pearl bracelet that adorned her neck. "I'm glad that you remember" Macavity hissed.

"What do you want Macavity" Mungojerrie asked, trying to hide his fear.

"You remember her right Mungojerrie?" Macavity asked as he put an arm around the Queen. "Of course you remember her? It's a little hard to forget someone like her. And you do love her. I know that for a fact. And I am willing to free her, right here right now, if you do me one last job. If not, then you should know by now what happens."

"What is it," Mungojerrie asked; hoping that it would just be another thieving run.

"Kill Munkustrap"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I think I'll leave you there. Don't give me that look, I have to go. I need to be up in Sydney for 10:20 and it's a two hour drive. I'll post the other part later this week. It's not like you'll never know what happens. Don't worry. I know that this A/N is extremely shorter then my others, but like I said, I got to run.


	2. Junkyard

_"Kill Munkustrap"_

Munkustrap backed away as Mungojerrie glared at the ginger Tom. "I'm a thief. You know that I don't kill cats. You have others to do that."

"So are you saying that you won't do it?" Macavity smiled as he pulled the Queen in to his arms and held her close.

Mungo's heart began beating rapidly as he looked at Munkustrap and the calico that was still looking at the ground. "I- I won't kill Munkustrap."

"That's what I thought" Macavity said before kissing the Queen hard on her lips. "You'd think that by now you'd start enjoying yourself a little. I'll be back in a minute" He released her and smacked her butt before exiting through a back door. The Queen watched him leave, rubbing the spot where he hit her.

"You two should probably go" the Queen said, her voice was close to breaking. "He'll be back soon..."

"I'm sorry" Mungojerrie said as he took a step towards her.

"It's alright Jerrie, I would have done the same thing" she said as she gently nodded her head.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine" she said, obviously unsure, voice shaking.

Munkustrap looked between the two calicos one last time and marched up to the female one. He grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn sharply. "You're coming with us." The Queen opened her mouth to protest by Munkustrap cut her off. "I'm not sure who you are or how you and Mungo know each other but it's obvious that you're not supposed to be here. Am I right?" She gave him a feeble nod of her head. "Then let's go before he come back" he said as he pulled the Queen with him.

Munkustrap left the room, still pulling her behind him, at top speed with Mungojerrie behind them. After following the tabby, who ran as if his tail was on fire, for several blocks, they stopped in an abandoned lot to take a breath. Munkustrap sat himself against a wall as the other two were left standing.

"We should be good for now" Munkustrap gasped. "We'll just take a short break and then we'll get to the Junkyard."

"Why didn't I think of doing that" Mungojerrie asked himself although he was looking at the Queen.

"Because you knew what would happen to me if Macavity walked in as we were leaving and you love me too much to let that happen" she explained with a sad smile.

"Right" Mungo agreed sadly as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I didn't think that I'd ever get to hold you again."

"I didn't think I'd get to know what you smelled like again" she said with a slight laugh. "Everything was him and fish... I missed you so much." She breathed as she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too" Mungojerrie nuzzled her affectionately as a silence fell upon the three.

"Could I have an explanation," Munkustrap asked, breaking the silence. The two sat down, arms still wrapped around each other before starting.

"Sure," Mungojerrie said. "First of all, Munkustrap this here is Rumpelteazer. Second of all, she's my mate."

"Your... what, since when?" Munkustrap asked, flabbergasted. "Start from the top."

"Alright. I work for Macavity, not by choice though. You see; Teazer and I were employed by Macavity back when we were young. He paired us up, my strong points were her weak point and vice versa. He figured that together we'd make the perfect thief. And he was right. So we worked together for a few years, spending pretty much all of our time together. And we got rather close. So one night, I gave her those pearls and proposed to her. She accepted. The next morning, Macavity called us to his room. He said that one of his Queens was taken away from the Jellicles. He separated us, saying that I was supposed to go to the Jellicle Junkyard and join. I was to come back every few days with news and I'd get to see Teazer. The only real way to free her was by working.

"Well, this one day I came back and nothing big really happened. He took me into this hallway and told me to sit down. He went into Teazer room and... I'm sure you can guess what he did to her. So ever since I've been telling him pretty much everything I could think of, hoping that he would let her go or at least not do anything to her. Sometimes he would say that I was ten seconds late and Rumpelteazer was going to have to pay for it... or something like that. To be truthful Munkustrap, when he said that if I killed you he would let her go; I almost did choose to kill you. But I couldn't do it..."

"I'm glad that you couldn't of" Munkustrap said as he allowed the story to sink in. "We'll have to keep you safe now won't we? Why don't you become a Jellicle?"

"Me," Rumpelteazer asked as she pointed to herself. "I suppose..."

"We should get you back to the Junkyard for now and get you looked at by Jennyanydots" Munkustrap said as she looked to Mungojerrie.

"She's fine Teazer; they're all nice back there. You're going to love it." Mungojerrie comforted as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. "Lead the way Munkustrap."

The three continued towards the Junkyard, at a much slower pace this time. They walked in as the sun reached it highest spot in the sky. Most of the cats were lazing around the Yard, soaking up the sun as they slept.

"You made it back" Tugger heaved a sigh of relief. "We were starting to get worried that Macavity went off and killed you. Demeter's going to be happy to see you again Munk... What's with the double" Tugger asked as he noticed Rumpelteazer, who was nearly camouflaged by Mungojerrie.

"Um... Mungo, why don't you bring her to Jennyanydots', I'll be there in a minute or so, once I explain everything to Tugger."

"Alright, good luck" Mungo offered as he led his mate away.

"What did he mean by _good luck_," Tugger as Munkustrap who laughed.

"Never mind him. Alright Tugger, the Queen with Mungojerrie is his mate, Rumpelteazer. They met while working for Macavity. They became mates the same night we got Demeter back. Macavity sent Mungojerrie here as a spy the next day and said that if he brought back information he'd get to see her. If he didn't or if he was late, Macavity would get to have his way with her. We just brought her back now; I couldn't leave her there; that was before I knew all of that though."

Tugger stared blankly at Munkustrap. "Mungojerrie works for Macavity? That's why Demeter was taken. Why aren't you _killing_ him?"

"...Because he was doing it to keep his mate safe. I would have done the same thing. I'm not sure if he's the reason for Demeter's disappearance though."

"Sure, believe what you want to Munkustrap. Just don't blame me if it turns out that you've been played by them." The Main Coon said as he left him.

Munkustrap walked the length of the Yard to Jennyanydots' cupboard where she had the infirmary set up. He plopped himself next to Mungojerrie and looked at him. _'Is he playing me?'_

"Any news yet," Munkustrap asked, startling Mungo.

"No, not yet" he said as he resumed looking at the door. "Jenny kicked me out. She wouldn't let me stay with my own mate. We nearly had a fit. She said that if she saw what she had to do then I'd be scared for life..."

"She does that to me too. Frankly, I'd rather not know the details with what she has to do."

"I just want to know-" Mungojerrie was cut off as he found Munkustrap pinned to the ground. The door to the cupboard was open and Rumpelteazer nuzzled her head into Munkustrap's chest.

"Good news Love. There's... Hello" Rumpelteazer greeted, obviously embarrassed. "I didn't expect to see you here. I didn't expect to tackle you either. Honest mistake right?"

"No" Mungojerrie said playfully as he pulled her off of her. "Remember who your mate around here is?"

"No" Rumpel said cheekily as she stuck her tongue out at him. Mungo pinned her to the ground and began to tickle her furiously as she squealed and giggled. "I was joking. I remember, I remember. It's you!"

"Right you are. Now, what's this good news that you couldn't wait to tell me?" Jerrie asked as he towered over her.

"There are no kittens" Rumpel smiled as one came across Mungo's face as well.

"That's wonder Love" Jerrie said as he pulled her into a hug.

"That's wonderful," Munkustrap asked, hardly believing his ears.

"It wouldn't have been my kittens Munkustrap" Mungojerrie reminded. "It would have been Macavity's. Do you want a lot of his little off springs running around here?"

"I see your point" Munkustrap nodded as Rumpel pulled herself off the ground. "I'm going to check up on Demeter, I'll be back later."

* * *

Munkustrap wandered around the Junkyard later on that night. He walked past some of the junk piles when he noticed something sitting atop one of them. He crouched down, prepared himself to strike if it was Macavity, but relaxed when he saw Rumpelteazer looking Heavyside wards. She turned towards him and seemed startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you" Munkustrap apologized as he came into view.

"It's alright," She smiled sweetly. "I was just looking at the stars..."

"Oh, I see. So, where's Mungojerrie at?"

"He's asleep right now" She said as she nodded her head. Munkustrap found himself nodding with her and joined her in watching the stars. He felt his eyes glaze over for a moment before he shook his head. He looked over at her again and saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't see them in almost two years" Rumpelteazer told him, as if she knew what he was going to ask. "It was two years since I saw the sky Munkustrap. I used to always watch it with Jerrie. We'd make up stories of other cats who watched them and what their lives were like... It was one of the things that I missed the most when I was locked up."

"Really" Munkustrap said as he looked up at the sky. "Was it bad there when you were - captured?"

"I didn't think that it would be all that bad actually. I mean, when I was younger and working there, I had so many friends. I was one of his top thieves too. I was treated with such respect. Then I was put on the outside looking in, you know. It was like I was suddenly transformed into a Pollicle. They all turned against me, all at once. But then I became his favorite Queen and I was treated horribly but with respect at the same time... It's really weird."

"Were you scared? I mean – I'm sorry for the questions. It's just that Demeter's the only one who was with him and she breaks down if you mention it, and I was just wondering-"

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it... At first it's scary when it's happening but then afterwards you start to think that it's not all that bad. So after a while when it's happening, it doesn't seem all that bad; but when it's over it's scary. You just start to think about everything that could happen, like you could bear his kittens. Then it's _even scarier_. That was my biggest fear that that would happen."

"I never thought of it like that. You know with the kittens and all. The way Demeter carries on you'd think that it would be getting killed."

"Different cats think of different things" Rumpelteazer shrugged.

"So what are you thinking of now?" Munkustrap asked as a small smile came on her face.

"I'm thinking about a Tom and a Queen who live in... Paris! They're both looking at the stars right now; wondering if they'll ever find the right cat. A few days later, they'll run into each other on the street and fall in love. Not right away though, they'll take it slow like you're supposed to. If something's right, you don't have to rush it..." She marveled as she looked at the stars. She turned towards her savior and he was suddenly lost in her dark brown eyes. The shimmered with the tears she held back and the stars in the sky were reflected by them. "Well it's late. I- I should probably get back to the box before Jer wakes up... can you point me in the right direction?"

Munkustrap helped her down from the junk pile and told her to take a left at the blue car. He watched her walk away, looking around the yard as she made her way towards the box. She turned at the door and seemed surprised to see him still standing where she left him. She waved to him shyly and slipped past the curtained door._ 'Are you playing me too? Is this just a game for the two of you? Or is it all legit?'_ Munkustrap wondered as he turned back towards the stars and the moon. _'Trust me... I'll find out before too long.'_

* * *

A/N: Hey there b'y. Sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I was up at the Hospital since Monday and I just got out last night. I'm pretty much all better though. It wasn't over anything real serious – I'm_ not_ going to die – so no need to worry. But it sure dose feel good to be breathing fresh air and eating regular sized food again. Peds get the smallest food portions you ever saw, and then again it is for five and six year olds. And the blood work.... _shiver_ I wanted to _**die**_.

I finally got to sleep in today, there woke me up at six every morning just to take a pill. And Poet knows how much I **hate** being woken up early; especially when I barely slept all night. It just wasn't dark enough, it was gray. Then I get home; go to bed, and what happens? The power goes out. Eternal Darkness, how I missed it. And I got an afro from Value Village too. It's nice. Looks' like Andrew's hair... hehehehehe. I need to go work on my CATS costume now though.

**Chimalmaht **– I know you hate Macavity, but he dose have one catchy song. Sorry this wasn't up soon enough. I'll try to make the waiting period shorter for the next chapter.

**Jemima-luvah** – I'm sorry that I did that. But I did update, you can't stay mad at me, right? I read your story (it's awesome so far) and thank you for the great reviews.

**Samantha Futhart** – I wouldn't have called it a good time up in Sydney but I did get to see my cousins from up there so that was good. Thanks for reviewing (and for updating)

_Don't you be a naughty baby. Come to papa, come to papa do; My sweet embraceable you_


	3. Pray

Munkustrap sat on the broken rocking chair, sun beating down, watching the kittens run through the yard. His eyes rested on Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer a few moments longer then they did on any other cat. He was just being suspicious though. They gave him no reason to believe that they were the ones who got Demeter captured in the first place. Although something in the back of his mind told him to keep watch.

"I tell you it was them" a Tom's voice rumbled. Alright, maybe the _'something'_ wasn't in his mind.

"Will you let it go Tugger," Munkustrap asked, exasperatedly. "We brought her here over a week ago and she's done nothing wrong."

"She did teach the kittens how to pounce better and sneak up on us..." Tugger commented. "She's getting Macavity some new recruits."

"She's just becoming friends with them" Munkustrap reasoned.

"And she's rather buddy-buddy with Demeter too."

"Yeah, but it's been helping Demeter. I mean, she's not as paranoid as she used to be. She's been much calmer and relaxed. She's starting to roam around the yard alone and she seems to be happier..."

"_She's_ trying to get her guard down so Macavity can strike."

"Did you ever stop to think that Macavity might target Rumpelteazer instead of Demeter?"

"Only long enough to give her a promotion-"

"What do you have against her" Munkustrap yelled, startling some of the cats below them. Munkustrap felt his face grow warm as the cats looked up at him oddly. They soon carried on with what they were doing as he lowered his voice. "What do you have against Rumpelteazer?"

"There's just something about her..." Tugger said as he surveyed her through his narrowed eyes. "Why are you so keen on proving that she's innocent? Are you seeing something that you like?"

"No" Munkustrap said harshly. "Why would I do that to Demeter? I – It's just that... her eyes."

"_Her eyes_" Tugger asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, her eyes; Rumpel's. Did you ever look at them? They're just so... emotional; like she's been through hell and back."

"I think you're reading too far into this; they're just eyes." The Tugger scoffed before turning playful. "What do my eyes tell you?"

"That you're an over-confident, over-zealous Tom who likes Queens and currently thinks that I'm an idiot" Munkustrap sighed jokingly, not even looking at Tugger. "But really Tug, just look at them one day. And did you try talking with her yet?"

"No, there's no point. She's already taken" Tugger said lightheartedly as he turned his attention back to the two calicos. They sat together for a few moments of silence as they watched them play tag with the kittens. "Does Mungojerrie seem different to you?"

"What," Munkustrap asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Mungo, he seems... different to me somehow."

"Well, he did get his mate back from Macavity... That could be it. When he came here he was pressured and tense with knowing that his screw ups could harm his mate, now he doesn't need to worry. She's safe and with him."

"They don't even act like mates" Tugger noted. "It's more like they're... good friends."

"They were before Macavity separated them"

"Yeah..." Tugger mumbled. "Munk, do you suppose that if _Mungo _could fool us, you know, acting like he didn't work for Macavity. Do you suppose that she could be doing the same? I mean, acting like she was his Queen slave _when she really_ _wasn't?"_

Munkustrap remained silent as he watched Jemima tag Mungojerrie who tagged Rumpelteazer who was, naturally, right beside him. She giggled as she went after Victoria who began to run as fast as she could. "Honestly Tugger, I don't know."

* * *

"So he went through the Pollicle's door and the stupid human couldn't stop in time. We were out on the grass and we heard him slam into the door _and_ fall into the China cabinet." Rumpelteazer giggled as she sat on the Tire. Mungojerrie was curled up beside her, enjoying the sun's afternoon rays as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus looked up to her with shinning eyes.

"That's so cool" Pouncival said as he laughed with the other Tom. "It must have been so much fun."

"It was..." Rumpelteazer sighed. "There were some good times."

"I'd love to do that" Tumblebrutus exclaimed as Pouncival nodded his head. "The action, the excitement, the thrill as you escape the humans..."

Munkustrap and Jennyanydots sighed as they watched from the car's hood with The Rum Tum Tugger. Rumpelteazer was filling the young Tom's heads with glamorous tales of what she and Mungojerrie did while working for Macavity. "Why is she telling them that kind of nonsense?"

"Recruiting..." Tugger said lazily, this time Munkustrap didn't contradict him; it _seemed_ to be that way.

"That's only the good part though" Rumpelteazer said wistfully. "There were some bad ones and the bad defiantly outweighed the good."

"What kind of bad" Pouncival asked curiously as he, Tumble, and the three on the car leaned forward slightly and began to listen.

"Well..." She breathed as she became wrapped up in thought. "There was this one thing, it thankfully didn't happen to me or Jerrie but I saw it happen; just a few months ago really. This one Tom, I'm not going to name names, was brought in to see Macavity. It was one of his agents. He messed up a few times, as we all did, but he did it one time too many. Macavity brought in his family, friends, kittens; basically everyone he loved. Macavity brought the Tom and his youngest daughter to the center of the room. The cutest little Queen you ever did see. Macavity told the Tom that he'd forget the slip up and let them all go if he killed his daughter..."

"Did he" Pouncival asked in a small voice, hugging his knees.

"Would you be able to kill your daughter?" She asked as he shook his head 'No.' "Neither could he. So Macavity killed the daughter and all of the other cats in the room, he killed the Tom last. The Tom took it freely though, after seeing your whole life being killed in front of you, death is a pleasure. Then he took me and some of his other Queens and... _'Celebrated.'_ He tried it again on another Tom; this one heard what had happened to the other one so he did kill his son. Then he was labeled as a murderer and he was forced to kill other cats for Macavity or he loses all of his family members."

"That's horrible" Tumblebrutus whispered.

"_That's Macavity_" Rumpel clarified. "It's how he works. It's like...." She raised her paw up and swung it at Tumble, like she was going to punch him and stopped, poking him instead. "Did that hurt?"

"No..." Tumble said, obviously confused. She did it a few more times, Tumble's 'No's becoming more mocking with every poke.

"How about this" she asked again and punched him in the arm.

"Ow... yeah, it did. Kind of"

"Yeah, I tried not to hit you too hard." She said with a small smile. "But that's what he does when you mess up."

"He pokes you" Pouncival asked he looked between her and Tumblebrutus.

"No, that's just for visual. It's like you're so scared that he's going to kill you the first time you mess up but all you get is a warning, that's all you get for a while and all you can think of is that you're going to get punished. Then you start to realize that he's not going to do anything horrible; so the one day you go in expecting a slap on the paw, you get cut, punched, slapped, clawed..." she trailed off as she shuddered and fiddled with her pearls. "Then you have the fear again..."

"What is she doing" Jennyanydots whispered as she saw the Tom's eyes open wide in fear. "They're going to have nightmares."

"She's not a very good recruiter, eh Tugger" Munkustrap sighed as Tugger grunted. Mungojerrie lifter his head up slightly and rubbed if on her stomach.

"What ever you do" Rumpelteazer said as she scratched Mungo behind his ears. "If Macavity, _Cat forbid_, gets a hold of you don't run away. Not right away at least. Chances are when he takes you in he has something to use against you. Talk with him; lie if you must, just don't agree to anything. He has a strong belief in verbal contracts."

"Something to use against us? You mean, like a whip?"

"No. He doesn't use whips. Imagine the cat that means the most to you in your head; now pretend that Macavity has them. If you leave right away, he will kill them."

"He wouldn't really kill mom" Pouncival said trembling. Jennyanydots smiled sadly, flattered to find out that she's the most special cat to her son. "Would he?"

"He killed countless mothers... _Yours wouldn't be an exception_."

Tugger sneered at the calico Queen who went down to hug the near tear Tom. "Now they're defiantly going to have nightmares. We shouldn't let her near them; they'll turn out like Demeter... no offence Munk-"

"I know what you meant Tugger, constantly scared" Munkustrap said as he waved his paw. "What do you think Jenny. We need a mother's point of view."

"I think... I'm not sure to think. I'll tell you when I find out how he deals with it. I mean, we kept them so sheltered; when Macavity comes they do what we told them to do and hide. They aren't going to learn about life if we don't let them know about it."

"You think that that's life?" Tugger asked, flabbergasted "Macavity killing mothers?"

"Not that exactly, but I don't honestly think they ever stopped to think that cats can be killed. I know that they heard of it countless times but she made them envision their life without the ones they love. It might be a good way for them to realize how precious life really is."

* * *

Jennyanydots was right; the next day the two Toms were much more open about their emotions. Some of the cats were confused at first when they were hugged tightly and told that they care about them, but gladly accepted the knowledge. They were told about the good they did and how much they'd be missed if they left and were asked to promise not to leave on purpose.

"It's creeping me out" Alonzo said as he joined some of the cats behind the tire. "I was just hugged by them. I mean I'm touched an all but couldn't it be done _with out_ the contact?"

"I think it's sweet" Cassandra smiled as Alonzo hastily agreed. "They're growing up."

"It's that darn_ Rumpelteazer's_ fault" Tugger hissed. "I don't see why you're all being so open to her. I was talking to Munkustrap about it all week; she shouldn't be trusted."

"Will you shut up Tugger" Demeter spat. "Munkustrap's been telling me what you think and I frankly have had enough. He's with Old Deuteronomy right now talking the situation over with him. If Deuteronomy trusts her you have to back off and trust her too, if not... _then_ we'll get rid of her." She added sadly.

"She's a really sweet cat though. The way she carries herself you'd never know that she was once Macavity's prisoner" Bombalurina commented.

"That's what I'm talking about, how do you know if she even was one" Tugger asked.

"I saw her bruises" Jennyanydots said "When she was first brought here. Reminded me so much of Demeter's it was all I could do to not cry."

"She's been crying too" Asparagus Jr. sighed. "I saw her crying with Mungojerrie a few nights ago. She was trying hard not to, she was singing a cheerful song but half way through she lost it and broke down. And before you say it Tugger, it _wasn't_ fake. I saw my Dad act enough to know when someone's pretending to cry... I personally trust her." There were a few murmurs of agreement as Tugger shook his head.

"I need to get some air" Tugger said as he got up and climbed over the Tire. He slinked over to the car, looking at the ground and mumbling to himself. "I don't see how she got them all..."

**_Thud_**

"Ow" Tugger said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" a gentle voice excused. Tugger looked up and saw that he ran right into Rumpelteazer who was pulling herself back to her feet. "I'm trying to find Mungojerrie, you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

"No" Tugger mumbled. "Can't keep track of him?"

"I'm out of practice" she said apologetically. "I didn't even have to try before hand."

"Really" Tugger asked.

"Yeah, that was back then though, we'd rarely be apart" she sighed. Tugger looked down at her, taking the chance to do what Munkustrap suggested and looked into her eyes. There was defiantly something in there but he couldn't quite put his paw on it.

"So, I have to-" Tugger was about to excuse himself when an all too familiar yell rang out.

"MACAVITY"

The kittens that were playing immediately stopped and Tumblebrutus and Pouncival stood up and went in front of the young Queens protectively; there was no time to hide. The older cats appeared from behind the Tire and formed a ring around the kittens, putting Demeter in the center with them. Laughter echoed through out the yard, making it seem like the ginger Tom was coming from every direction. He appeared on one of the higher piles looking down on them with a sick smile.

"Hello Jellicles" he purred as some of the younger Queens trembled. "How are you today?"

"Can it Macavity" Skimbleshanks growled. "You aren't leaving here with any of us."

"Oh, I think that you're wrong" he smirked. "I'll be leaving here with her" he declared as he pointed at Rumpelteazer, who became hidden from view as some of the cats moved in front of her.

"No way" Admetus snarled.

"She was wrongfully taken from me" Macavity pointed out. "So, she should still be back at my humble adobe."

"No," Demeter said as she hugged the calico.

"But I brought her a present, well, not all of it. I left most of it at home, here's a little hint for you though. Although I do hate to ruin _the surprise_..." he teased as he threw something into the circle of felines. Rumpelteazer picked it up and turned it over.

"It's Jerrie's collar" she breathed as held it. The jagged line running through it was an obvious sign that it was torn off of him. She looked up at the Tom and yelled. "What do you want?"

"There's no need to raise our voices child" he said as he waved a claw at her. "You have a simple choice to make, come with me or your dear _'Jerrie'_ will no longer be in my employment... If you _catch my drift_" another sick smile played on his lips

"I'm coming" she said as she squeezed through the cats. Some of them tried to hold her back and all began to yell at her. "My Jerrie faced Macavity for me one too many times. It's my turn" she told them, with the air of a true warrior. The Jellicles watched helplessly as she scaled the mountain of rubbish and was lead away by her wrist by Macavity.

"Should we follow her" Cassandra asked. "She might need help."

"I'm not sure" Jellylorum breathed. "She did go willingly..."

"To save her mate..."

"But_ it's_ Macavity"

"She could be in cahoots with him and is only trying to lead us to him"

"You're starting to sound like_ Tugger_"

"What would Munkustrap do if he was here?"

"I'm not sure"

"He should be back in ten or twenty minutes"

"That _could be_ too late though"

"We can't just all rush to their rescue..."

"So what should we do?"

"Pray" Jemima said, in barely a whisper but the Yard was quiet enough for it to be heard. They broke into little groups, some praying, some of them planning, some trying to calm down the princesses. Tugger looked at them, the pile of rubbish and set out. Knowing Munkustrap, he would do the nobly stupid thing and follow._ 'Say a few prayers for me'_ Tugger thought as he hid in the shadows, watching the easily recognizable red cat go down the street towards the water.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure if I should add the last bit after the break line, I was pretty torn. I figured that it's do better as an ending then being in the middle of a chapter. It just makes you love me all the more, eh? I don't blame you if you hate me after this, I'll understand. But you got to love 'cahoots' I just had to put that in there. I love that word....

I really need to work on my **Hallowe'en costume,** I have the dance on **Thursday** and I don't have anything completed. Let's hear it for procrastination. Bah-day! I have things_ -almost-_ done but not quite... I should get back to it now. And photo re-take day is Friday. I'm getting mine done again because my hair wasn't pink in the first ones I got. I re-dyed it myself and everything... and it came out good!

**Chimalmaht **– Don't worry they aren't... or are they? No Queen should have to live with him period, no matter how catchy a song is. And it's one of my favorites too. And I say screw Airport signals; he should have taught me how to hook up to the phone.

**Mystitat **– It's alright that you missed it, what's important is that you're here now. You're going to have to keep waiting because there is still more. And the food there wasn't horrible, just bland. And half the time I didn't get what I ordered... so I didn't eat it anyways.

_One song; Glory. One song, before I go. Glory, one song to leave behind..._


	4. Deal

Tugger crept down the deserted fowl smelling hall. He cautiously peered into a room; empty, just like all the others. He slipped past it, moving on down the darkened area. The tiptoed over a sleeping Tom and looked into the room he was guarding, sleeping cats, none of them were the ones he was looking for. '_Last door, fourth hall'_ Tugger thought as he looked inside through the opened door. He could hardly see anything...

"Are you alright Love"

"No worse then usual"

His ears twitched as he heard the voices. He tried to block out the sound of his heart to hear them better.

"How long was I out for Jerrie?"

"I'm not sure Love, it was a while though"

Tugger gently walked inside, trying to follow the voices, unsure of what, or who else for that matter, was inside. He fell to the ground as he heard a squeak.

"Who's there" Rumpelteazer asked, even though he couldn't see her.

"It's just me, or I hope it is"

"Tugger" Mungojerrie asked mystified "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you two out of here, just give me a minute to adjust to the dark and I'll untie you."

"We're not tied up"

"Chained?"

"No"

"Then let's go. I'll carry you if it hurts too much to walk" Tugger offered as he grabbed one of the paws. "We need to get you out of here."

"We can't Tugger..."

"Why not; there's nothing holding you back."

"Untrue" Mungo sighed. "We already took Teazer away from here and what did he do? Took me and got Teazer to come with him; abused her and... I don't want to think about what he'll do if he gets her again."

"We won't let him get her... or you. Everything will be fine" Tugger said, trying to reassure them. He could see their silhouettes and eyes with what little light was coming in through the window. "Come on..."

"No, _you_ were right Tugger" Rumpelteazer muttered. "I heard you talking with the others a few times. I should just go back to working for Macavity freely. I don't think Macavity needs anything else from the Junkyard. We _could _start recruiting other cats for him..."

"You're not going to do that" Tugger pressed, mentally kicking himself. "I'm sorry I said that. You both deserve better then Macavity. What are you going to do? Have kittens and raise them to be his agents? What if you mess up? _Will you_ be able to kill your daughter Teazer; what bout your son?" He stopped for a moments, realizing that she was crying. "I- I won't let you."

"We thank you" Teazer said through her broken voice. "But we can't... the risk if just too big. We could get caught, you could get caught-"

"He is caught" someone clarified as the light came on with a sudden flash. They shield their eyes as they saw the fire-like coat of the Napoleon of Crime. "And I must say that that was a rather touching speech you made. A wonderful one to go out with I must add."

Tugger growled and looked over at the two other cats in the room. Gone was the warrior like stances they have had when they last confronted Macavity and in their spots were kittenish cats, full of fear and terror. They clutched on to each other as if they were their life support and looked up helplessly.

"There's no reason to kill him" Rumpelteazer said meekly. "Well work off his freedom too if you just let him go."

"He has no reason to be here" Mungojerrie agreed as Macavity laughed.

"By coming here he has become a part of the ordeal" he sneered. "It was his choice." Macavity began to move towards Tugger, claws unsheathed when he stopped. "I suppose that you are right though. There is no reason to kill him since I can get you to work for his freedom too."

The three cats breathed a sigh of relief as Macavity's retracted his claws and moved away. "Rumpelteazer..." Tugger watched as she shakily removed herself from Jerrie and stood up. "Come with me"

"What, but we-" she protested. Tugger flinched as Macavity's paw struck her and she fell to the ground.

"Do not make me repeat myself" he hissed, bringing his claws back into his paw once more.

"Sorry Sir" she apologized as pushed herself upright. Macavity left the room, Rumpelteazer following him, head hanging and ears pressed flat against her head. Tugger breathed deeply, amazed at how willingly she went with him.

"Why didn't you try to stop them" Tugger asked, finally finding his voice.

"Because it's Macavity. There are a few things that you learn not to do while you're here, one of them is _not to stop_ _him."_

"But you two did when he was going to kill me" he baffled. "Thank you by the way"

"We have to look out for our own kind here. It's when he's going to do something to give him pleasure that you don't try to stop him. He doesn't get pleasure from killing unless it in front of the cats it'll effect the most. We've seen him kill enough times to be immune to it."

"So if he was going to kill Old Deuteronomy he'd do it in public?"

"Right, why don't you try to go to sleep for now?" Jerrie suggested as he laid his head on the wall. "It's going to be a long night. The first one is always the longest."

"Alright" Tugger said, trusting the Tom. He curled himself up when he though of something. "How did he get you here?"

"He jumped me. I left the Junkyard to get Teazer some daisies like I used to when we were young. I was coming back and he grabbed me from behind. Did some of the usual damage and took my collar, got his rats to bring me back here."

"Oh," Rum Tum said as he laid his head on his paws. "What if the others come for us?"

"Let's hope that they don't. Me and Teazer will just send them away; we've been in debt to Macavity for too long. We want to get out of it Scott-free. The only way we can do that is to work it off. You can go with them if you want to" he said through a yawn. "Night Tug"

"Good Night Mungo"

* * *

The two Toms lay awake, neither of them talked, each of them thinking that the other was asleep. Tugger looked around the room, trying to put his mid at ease long enough to drift off but it was proving futile. Mungojerrie, on the other paw, was waiting for the one who was just thrown inside. Jerrie gasped for breath as she fell hard upon him, the Tom who brought her back shoved her as hard as he could have.

"Tea, are you alright" Jerrie asked quietly as she rolled off of him.

"I've been better" she panted as she cleaned one of her cuts that ran along her paw. "He's treating me like he does with his newer recruits..."

"That rough eh? Oh, he got your face and everything" Jerrie said as he helped her clean her wounds. He began work on her face, neither of them noticing the Tom who was walking up behind them.

"Her shoulder too" Tugger said as he began to try to sanitize a rather nasty looking one. He could feel her flinching every now and then; he wasn't sure who was to blame for the current pain though. It could be either one of them, Tugger expected that it was him though, not the most skilled Tom in the art of healing.

"The rest are fine, minors" Rumpelteazer shrugged off. "We should really sleep though; Macavity will most likely come to see us in the morning." Jerrie agreed and curled up, waiting for Teazer to join him. Tugger began walking to the other side of the room when he felt someone grab his tail, causing him to whip around. "Sorry, I was aiming for your arm... sleep with us Tugger." Teazer said as she curled up on the ground. Tugger stood for a few moments, was that a question _or an_ order? He reluctantly lay down with them, placing Rumpel in the middle of them. He could feel her breathing on his back, as she fell asleep and the warmth of their bodies taking away the chill that the room had. He began feeling at home, like when he was a kitten and used to sleep in heaps. His childhood and his future was at the Junkyard, it was more then his home, it was his life. He was soon sleeping, with a sad smile on his face, when he realized that this was their life.

* * *

Tugger was half awake; he could feel the sun on his face and Rumpelteazer's forehead resting on his back. His eyes were kept closed in an attempt of pulling a _'Mistofelees'_ and magically waking up in the Junkyard. He knew that he couldn't though but it was worth a shot. He felt her forehead moved, obviously beginning to wake up. He felt a kiss on the back of his neck and a rather masculine '_Morning Beautiful._' Tugger froze for a moment and slowly rolled over, finding himself face to face with a horrified Mungojerrie, although he was sure that it was nothing compared to the horror he was showing on his face.

"You're not Teazer..." Mungo stated silently.

"You're not gay... are you" Tugger asked, unable to get the display of affection out of his mind. Mungojerrie feverishly shook his head as the two Toms separated themselves.

"Where is she" Mungo asked as he got up. "I don't smell Macavity."

"How can you smell anything over all this fish" Tugger asked as he wrinkled his nose. "It's pretty overbearing."

"I know his scent," Mungo said, not turning around to face Tugger. "I smelt it one too many times to forget it. Most of the times I smelled it off of her..."

Tugger remained silent, biting his bottom lip. "Sorry; I... I don't know. I just never had to smell Macavity off of Bombalurina. I'm sure if I did I wouldn't be able to forget it." He raised his eyes and saw Mungo nodding his head sadly. "I'm sure that I would be scared out of my mind if I did too."

"Anyone would be" Mungojerrie comforted as he turned around. They faced each other for a rather quiet moment before pulling into a quick hug.

"Now, isn't that just the sweetest thing you ever saw?"

The Toms turned around and saw a group of Queens, Rumpelteazer among them, laughing in the doorway.

"It melts my heart" a grey one said as she placed a paw over her heart, sending them into another wave of laughs.

"Get off it," Jerrie said as he glared at them.

"What happened to you Jerrie, you used to be so much fun?" One of them asked.

"I woke up without any idea where my Mate was, that's what. Instead, I was practically spooning this oaf" Mungo said as he pulled Teazer out of the crowd.

"I defiantly wouldn't mind waking up with_ that_ envision of the Heavyside Layer right beside me."

"Play your cards right and maybe you can Babe" Tugger smirked, feeling as if he was talking with the kittens back home.

"So what will we tell Bomb" Rumpel asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, he's taken..."

"Like that ever stopped you before" Mungo sneered as the Queens laughed again. "Next time you take my Mate let me know."

"Gees, all we did was catch up on what was going on with our lives. It's not like we brought her to Macavity. By the way, he wants to see you" They said as they went back down the hall.

"Who were they" Tugger asked, trying to keep a mental picture of the Leader from the group.

"That was my old crowd, I used to be in charge of them before I was paired up with Jer, and before Macavity" Teazer added sadly. "They're all smutty though."

"You're making it harder for me_ not to_ flirt with them" Tugger sighed jokingly as he followed them out the door and to where Macavity was waiting for them. He walked into the same room where Demeter was held captive earlier that month, Macavity on the same pedestal he was back then.

"Thank you all for joining me" Macavity smiled warmly which _oddly_ sent cold shivers down Tugger's spine. "Rumpelteazer, you're looking simply ravishing this morning."

"So are we going to negotiate or not" Mungojerrie asked as he pushed Teazer behind him slightly.

"Very well" Macavity sighed. "I remember the old days when you found it customary to talk with me before getting down to business. Now what did you all have in mind?"

"Our weight in jewels" Rumpelteazer said, coming out of hiding.

"Diamonds" Macavity contradicted.

"Jewels" Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer pressed, talking at the same time.

"You have three seconds to decide" Mungo said as he held up three claws. "Or we go Scott free. One, Two, Thre-"

"Fine" Macavity said, obviously not to pleased that he was pushed around so easily. "But I want fifty percent of it to be diamonds"

The calicos looked at each other and nodded. "Deal."

"What about our guest though" Macavity asked, gesturing towards The Rum Tum Tugger.

"It's the same agreement; he's coming with us and will defiantly be pulling his share."

"Him" Macavity asked through laughs. "But he never stole a day in his life. Am I right" Tugger nodded, hair bristling with each laugh. "At least I'll get some entertainment out of this. Very well, be back here tonight for a weighing, and will see if you get to leave tonight."

The three left silently as Macavity continued to joyously laugh. Tugger shifted uncomfortably as he was lead to a room full of socks. "Guys, I don't even know the basics of stealing."

"We're going to teach you as we go along" Mungojerrie said as he handed him a sock. "You'll have the best teachers; we were two of his best thieves. You taught me about the Junkyard and I'm going to teach you about the Trade." He said with a smile. "This is a sock, it's going to be _your best friend_ today. Without it you'd be juggling a dozen different trinkets and most likely dropping them, especially while running. You'll be doing a lot of that today too."

* * *

A/N: **Happy Hallowe'en** Everyone! It's time to go out, dress up, and get free candy! I love this holiday (obviously.) As a treat, I'm giving you this. And **Happy Birthday** to Henry and to Holly (tomorrow) And there will be som eTugger stealing next chapter.

And **the Accents** were here last night (A Maritime band) and I didn't get to see them because there was a bar at the dance. So I was ticked beyond belief. It's their last time playing in PHK; I saw them every time they were down besides this one time. They're splitting up this New Years, and, again, I won't see them play. Maybe they can sneak me in for the rehearsal, that's what they used to do. And, no, I am not obsessed; my uncle's in the band. And **Natalie MacMaster**'s supposed to be coming down (with** Leahy**) for the **Civic center** opening. Another local I never missed (my 'Aunt'). You go to love it.

**Chimalmaht** – Yeah, no one's a bigger looser then Munkustrap. Poor thing. And yes, I'll have to talk to Stub about it next time I borrow one.

**Jemima-luvah** – Yes, the list shall go on and on. I answered some of them for you though. I do spell Hallowe'en with an apostrophe, I believe that's the Canadian way... if not, It's my way. Yeah, we are kind of different; like color and colour. Us Canadian and our quirky ways.... We're hoodlums I tell you. Adding 'u' in our words and everything...

_Nanna Nanna boo boo, you can't catch me, even if you wanted to. Nanna nanna boo boo you can't catch me; nanna nanna boo boo to you._


	5. Theif

"Keep wiggling it until you feel it pop" Rumpelteazer coached as Tugger moved his claw about in a jewelry-box lock. "We would usually teach you how to do it before going out on the job but given the circumstances..."  
  
"I felt it" Tugger said in astonishment as he removed his claw. He pushed open the lid and looked down in amazement at all of the gems that kept inside. "Wow. It's going to be easy to get enough." He was about to dump the whole box into the sock when Rumpel grabbed his paw.  
  
"Slow down" she advised. "We are looking for jewels and gold chains. He likes them. We can't take the whole box; the humans would notice it we cleaned them out. And we can't go next door either. It would raise suspicion. There' nothing Macavity likes more then having them blindsided."  
  
"So we have to run all over London?"  
  
"Pretty much" Mungojerrie said as he picked up a diamond ring. "Now in our case, we aren't looking for the best quality, we're looking for the heaviest. Although quality _is a must_ with Macavity. And we need every second thing we steal to have a diamond in it somehow. Pick out something that you think will be right for him."  
  
Tugger looked closely at them; he found a large pair of earrings, several stones hanging down from it like a web. "This?"  
  
"Perfect" Teazer said as he dropped it in his sock. "Let's grab three more things and off to our next house. Try to avoid necklaces though; they're pretty light; unless they're pearls."  
  
They each pulled something out and closed the lid with a click. Mungojerrie lead them back out the window, socks clutched in their mouths, and onto a nearby tree limb. They scaled down and walked a few blocks away, looking for a deserted house.  
  
"I didn't know that there was so much you needed to know about stealing" Tugger said, trying to fill the silence.  
  
"It's an art" Mungojerrie smiled as he spotted their next location. "Circle around Tugger, look for an opening and I'll meet you out back."  
  
Tugger did as he was told and set off to the right, he looked at the dozen of windows but it was hopeless. Mungojerrie didn't have much luck either. "So, do we keep moving then?"  
  
"If we were Rookies we would, but we have Teazer with us." Mungo nodded towards the Queen. She set her sock down and pushed an upside down flowerpot towards the door. She climbed on top of it and stretched herself out. Raising a claw, she slid it into the lock and began to fiddle with it.  
  
"And Open Sesame" she cried as the door swung open. "Pass me my sock would you Love"  
  
Jerrie smiled as he threw her sock up at her and laughed with Tugger as she fell back when she caught it. He happiy went up the stairs, the other two decided to go through the China cabinet.

"This isn't so bad" Tugger mumbled to himself as he rummaged through a box. He heard two screams as Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer ran past him, telling him to run aswell. "What's going on?"

"The Pollicle that lives here saw your mane when you went up the stairs" Mungo yelled, the Pollicle appearing behind them, barking loudly. "Now run unless you want to be eaten."

"What bout the jewels?"

"Leave them" Rumpel advised, before they jumped out the window.

Aside from that, Tugger began getting the hang of thieving. He was nowhere near as talented as Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer but he could pull his own weight, and he was wishing that he weighed less. He noticed that with each house they visited the happier the two became. Mungo was rarely seen without a smile during the day and Rumpel began emitting some exotic beauty that he never experience before. Each of them was glowing, simply put, like the sun that was setting over the water as they were heading back towards the smell of fish. They entered the room; several cats were inside of it, as well as a large scale. Tugger put his sock on top of it with the others, barely any room for them to hold on to them anymore. A dark Tom marked the weight and showed it to Macavity, who nodded approvingly. The socks were removed and Teazer put in their place.  
  
"There's more then enough for her to go free" the Tom stated.  
  
"Is there enough for Tugger to leave instead?" Rumpel asked as she climbed off.  
  
"It's possible" The Tom said. "You, get on there." Tugger reluctantly climbed up and tried to think light thoughts. "Yeah, you're free to go."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want Rumpel to leave instead" Tugger asked as Mungo hugged her protectively.  
  
"No... No, it's better_ this_ way. We'll stay together until we get enough for the both of us to leave. You aren't used to this kind of work; you belong back at the Junkyard" Rumpel said, speaking for Jerrie. "We'll see you there in a few days"  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger looked at her for a few moments, once again he wasn't sure if it was a question or not. He smiled slightly and nodded to them. "I'll see you then."

* * *

"Tugger! _Thank Bast_ you're alright" Bombalurina cried as she saw him enter the Junkyard. "We were so worried. We had no idea where you ran off to yesterday. I mean first Mungojerrie's gone and then Rumpelteazer leaves and you disappear. Munkustrap didn't know what to do. He was _going to_ send out a Search and Rescue party-"  
  
"Did he" Tugger asked as he hugged her tightly, hoping that it would calm her down.  
  
"No he didn't. If you weren't back soon I was _going to make_ him send one" she said as she nuzzled her face into his mane.  
  
"Make sure that he doesn't" Tugger whispered into her ear. "Mungo and Rumpel don't want one. They want to work off their debt."  
  
"How do you know? You didn't- you weren't- Did you_ go after _Macavity?" She asked, taking her face away from his chest to look into his eyes.  
  
"I figured that it's what Munk_ would_ have done. I worked off my imprisonment like they are right now." He explained in a soothing voice.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Our weight in jewels. They made sure that I got to go home first, and as soon as possible. I did pretty well; I made it out in only one day. Come on Bomb, it's late and we should let the others know." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards Munkustrap's box, where many of the older cats were currently keeping vigil.  
  
"_Three_ cats in _one_ day Munkustrap" Jennyanydots' voice wafted through the walls. "It is _no_ coincidence. We need to act now!"  
  
"No we don't" Tugger said as he pushed himself inside. "It'll be a waste of time."  
  
"Tugger you're back!"  
  
"Don't tell me that you're _still_ hooked up on that they're bad cats!"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Tugger held up his paws to silence them all. "I'm fine, and no, I know that they aren't what I thought that they were."  
  
"Are they alright" Demeter asked.  
  
"They're fine Dem. They actually helped me get free. I worked it off with them."  
  
"What? You were with them; and what do you mean by worked?"  
  
"I followed Macavity and by worked I mean... I stole. My weight in jewels was my price for freedom. They need to get enough to free themselves now, and they want to do it by themselves."  
  
"But they're alright" Munkustrap asked. Tugger nodded as he sighed. "Very well then. We'll just have to wait for them to come back. Until then, I suggest that we all go get some sleep."

* * *

A/N: Ugh, this is so short it makes me sick... It's either that or the pound of Hallowe'en candy I ate last night. Well there's only one more chapter left, then there will be another one up not too long after. I am working on a_ non_ Mungo/Rumpel fic (I know, it's hard to believe) but I'm trying to branch out.

Well, I do have **bad news**, Luke died yesterday. My gosh do I ever miss him, I found out when I was babysitting. Nathan told me when I was watching him, I was ready to cry. Luke was his cat and I'm not allowed to have one of my own so Luke was kind of mine too. He was the essence of Munkustrap. This gorgeous grey-on-grey tabby, he was always looking out the window. He was so affectionate too, I'd tell him that the Junkyard was safe and he'd jump in my lap and cuddle up. He'd always purr, unless I sang "Macavity", then he'd growl at me until I stopped. I wish I had a picture of him, I miss my Lukey... The Junkyard must be in an uproar right now...

**Chimalmaht **- I tried playing it loud, it wasn't quiet the same. It was nice though, but I had no one to dance with. Maybe next time my cousins are down we'll do that. I have two other concerts I want to go to right now; Natalie MacMaster featuring Leahy, and DRuM. I'm going to DRuM for sure, it's going to be so cool. Tugger's a theif now, he got that bad tom image down pat.

**Jemima-luvah** - I didn't even think about him being spotted with his mane, so I threw in that little bit just for you. I love going to Canada too, I do it everyday. I'll being going to the states (for the first time) during April, I'll let you know if I like it or not. I'm sure that it will be fine though. I suppose that we are rather suburbian up here, with our hockey and all... It is wierd that it wouldn't let you update right away... darn technology.

**ecties** - Chicka... you sound just like Debbie, she kept calling me that. I'll continue the work and I did read it in baby talk

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger, then the strenght she had to get up off her knees. We had her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to her picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow, and the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby..._


	6. Question

"What I'm trying to say is... when I was with them at Macavity's I had some time to think. All I could think about was how much I loved_ you_... To get to the point Bombalurina, what I'm trying to ask you is if you'll settle down with me and become my mate." Tugger said, looking at his reflection in a hubcap.

"Well I do declare that I believe I'm swooned" a cheerful voice said, masked with a thick accent. Tugger whirled around, trying to locate the direction that the voice was coming from. "Look up dim bulb."

Tugger's eyes rose up and landed on a pair of calicos, one clad with pearls. "Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer! You're back."

"Oh, _Scarecrow'_s got a brain while we were gone." Mungo smiled as he put his paw on Teazer's head.

"And it looks like he used he new thieving skills to steal _TinMan'_s heart" she said, sending them into a wave of laughs. "It is great to see you though Tugger, if I may be serious for a _moment."_

"When did you get out? I didn't think I'd ever see you again, it's been nearly a week" Tugger said as the two jumped down.

"Just the other day, Macavity upped the price, since we had more to repay him. He gave a choice though, more jewels or he gets to have Teazer for a week. So we had to steal more. It was no walk in the park. We actually had to take some of the stuff he already had. He'll never notice though."

"Why didn't you come visit me then?"

"We were trying to get the smell of fish off of our fur. No easy task that was" Teazer said as she shook her head. "Now, are you planning on giving Bombalurina that _pretty little speech_ any time soon?"

"I've been trying to but..." Tugger mumbled, looking away from the two smiling cats.

"Aw" Rumpel cooed. "He's nervous."

"Don't feel bad Tugger, it's pretty much the hardest thing that you ever will do." Mungojerrie consoled, not comforting Tugger the least. "I was a nervous wreck when I asked Teazer."

"So how did you make yourself do it" he asked as he sat down, inviting the other two to join him.

"Well, I asked myself three thing; one, do I love her? _Yes._ Do I want to wake up next to her everyday for the rest of my life? _Yes_. Am I going to ask her? _...Yes_. Once I _convinced myself_ that it was the right thing to do I took her out, a secluded spot where we wouldn't be interrupted, I took her paws in mine" Mungo started acting it out "I looked her straight in her eyes... and I forgot what I was going to say. _Try not to_ do that part. I looked like an idiot. So I started off small; '_I love you.'_ Then I worked my way up until my memory kicked in. _'With all my heart. I may very well die if I didn't have you in my life... You light up my life like the sun, the moon and the stars. Without you, I would be in complete darkness; a darkness that I never want to face... You stole jewels, artifacts, food, and most recently; my heart. I'd give everything and anything if you would grant me this one wish... Rumpelteazer, would you be my mate?'_"

"You're still as sweet as you were back then" Rumpel said, as she took her paw away from his to wipe away a tear.

"That was beautiful" The Rum Tum Tugger agreed, intimidated by what he had just seen.

"Then I gave her those pearls of hers. You don't need to; most toms will give them a flower or something along that line. I even knew one who gave his mate a mouse and she accepted. The main thing is that_ if_ you're going to give her something; it should be something that you two share and makes you think of her. We stole together and when I did it alone I always though of her; so I gave her some jewels. You get it?"

"I think I got it" Tugger said. "I just don't know what I should give her..."

"Your love" Rumpelteazer said simply. "That's what she_ really_ wants. I said yes to Jerrie before he gave me these, although _I'm too attached_ to them _now_ to give them up. As long as she feels the same way about everything you say to her, when ever you say it, you'll be fine."

"How will I know if I'm saying the right stuff" Tugger asked, feeling surer about himself and less confident at the same time.

"You can see it in her eyes; they'll shimmer with this magic light. It's amazing" Mungojerrie said with a large smile. "It's pretty hypnotizing too. It'll just feel right when you're saying it."

"That's it" Tugger asked as he looked between the two who nodded. "Alright, I'll do it tonight."

* * *

"Beautiful night isn't it" Tugger asked as he and Bombalurina looked over the water with the sun starting setting upon it.

"It's not even night yet" Bombalurina pointed out as she played with the grass beneath her paws.

"I suppose that that's true..."

"So why did we come here anyways?" She asked as she looked around the cliff area. "You aren't planning on pushing me off; _are you?"_

"No, don't you remember this spot?" Tugger asked as he gestured about with his arms. "This is where we went on our first date."

"No" Bombalurina corrected. "Our first date was when we went to the back alley restaurant. We weren't here before. Maybe you're thinking about some _other Queen."_

"I could have sworn that it was you... I always thought of you when I came up here" He mumbled to himself. He looked over at her; she was watching the sun, looking slightly ticked. _'Think Tug, what did Mungojerrie say?'_ "You're like my moon, my sun and my stars."

"...What?"

"You light up my day like..._ them_."

"Tugger, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine, because_ I am_ in darkness with you. I mean, _I'm not in_ the dark when I _want to be_ with you. No, that's not it either..."

"Are you out on catnip Tugger" Bombalurina accused. "I can not believe this. Of all the stupid things you ever did this must be Mount Everest of them. I can hardly believe that I stood up for you all of those times when the others were saying that you'll never mature. What a_ waste_ of time that was."

"It's not like you're perfect yourself Bomb. At least I'm trying to do something right. I bring you up here thinking that this is where we first went together because I wanted it to be special and something that you wouldn't forget-"

"Oh I won't be forgetting this I can assure you" She yelled at him.

"I'm sure that you won't because I know that _I'll_ always remember this. What I can't believe is that _I was going to_ ask you to be my mate. How stupid was-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Bomb breathed as she covered his mouth with her paw.

"That I was going to ask you to be my mate..." he said in the same breathy tone.

"Go on then... I'll give you another shot. Ask me" she said as she sat down with a shy smile on her face.

"Bomba, I... I love you. You're the only cat that I ever said it to and the only one that doesn't have to worry about that love being taken away..." Tugger looked up and saw the sparkle in her eyes that he was told about. He lost himself in them for a moment before regaining his composure. "Will you be my mate?"

* * *

"So... how did it go?"

Tugger sauntered towards the two calicos, a large smile on his face.

"I take that that means that there is a _Misses_ Rum Tum now" Mungojerrie smirked.

"There is. It didn't go well at first but... That's just how we are. We love to fight with each other" Tugger admitted with a shrug. "She's off telling Demeter right now."

"Well congratulations Tugger. She got a _fine_ Tom to spend the rest of her life with" Rumpelteazer smiled.

"I don't get it..." Tugger said as he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What?"

"When you first got here I was ready to put out a warrant for your arrest and a reward if you were killed."

"That really makes_ me feel loved_" She laughed sarcastically. "And why pre-tell."

"I thought that you were working for Macavity and everything was nothing more then a big act. I'm sorry that I did." Tugger apologized, looking away.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done" She said off-handedly. "You, go spend time with Bomb... and _thanks_ for the apology."

* * *

A/N: There we go; the final chapter. Kind of weak but it works. I'm disappointed in myself; I've been neglecting my Fanfictioning duties. But my cousins have been over so I've been busy with them, what are you going to do about it? I did write more to my other stories though, I didn't have school Thursday or Today (In-service, report cards on Monday, _Blah)_ so I got a nice** four day-weekend** to spend in front of here. And my Dad said that he'll work on my bedroom tomorrow (I heard that _a lot_) but I'm still hopeful. And my..._ rambunctious_ cousins are going to be here for the weekend.... Everlasting Cat help me.

And you just go to love the **"Wizard of Oz"** allusion. It goes out to all of my peoples who were in it last year..._ except_ Donny because he made me chase him when I was in _heels. **GRRRR**_

We had snow the other day, _frigging awesome_! But it's all gone. _Damn._ Anyways I want to dedicate this chapter in memory of Bob. He had a short life, barely a half an hour long. He was gorgeous, what with Melissa's head, Samantha's bottom and smile, and my chest and open arms... He did have a quick and,_ most likely, _painless death. Me and Sammy saw the whole thing; luckily Melissa didn't have to see the horror of our baby being killed. So this goes out to Snowman Bob, we love you... and once I get my hands on that punk kid who kicked him down _he's going to get_ _circumcised by my foot_.

**Chimalmaht** – I not sure if I pulled off the last chapter very well, you and the others can be the judge of that. The non-Mungo/Rumpel one will take me sometime, it feels weird writing it but I _want to_ make it happen. Demeter didn't get a chance to react to the death of Luke; Macavity came and took her right away. They live in a condo in Bermuda right now.

**Jemima-luvah** – We did have a feral cat here before, Rufus. She saw really sweet though, you could pet her all you wanted to but once you try to pick her up you get your arm taken off. I'm not sure how long Luke's been around, I knew him for two or so years... maybe he was five or something. I'll ask Debra. And I didn't leave on a cliffhanger this chapter either. _I'm on a roll._ Well, you shouldn't end your story on a cliffy unless you plan on a sequel.

**ecties** – Chika is a good thing, and I'll try some short. I prefer long... unless you're talking about classes, then I really like short. I would be nice if you updated this weekend, I want to find out what happens with Diddledee, Diddlepaws, and Apollo

_Out on the farm there is a cow, go Moo, Moo, Moo. Out on the farm there is a cow, go Moo, Moo, Moo. The cow gose Moo, Moo, Moo. Out on the farm...._


End file.
